


Prelude to the Reaper

by Anariana



Series: The Fae Sisters Oneshots [3]
Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anariana/pseuds/Anariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>75 years ago from present time, Zyllian served under the Elin Princess Zolyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude to the Reaper

The wind was howling. Zyllian’s boots stomped heavily through the thick snow. She struggled to move through the snow bank, carrying Zolyn’s body partially slung over her shoulder. The white snow had was stained with droplets of blood from both of their wounds.

The horse Zyllian had grabbed to make their escape had finally died from its injuries, she would now have to make it on foot through the mountains in the miserable cold. It did not help that her leg had been cut deeply, causing her to limp slowly.

It had been a simple mission: Their regiment was to investigate Deva sightings in the area. So how did it come to this? How were they overtaken so easily?

“Lady Zolyn…hang in there...” Zyllian murmured, adjusting her hold on the Elin Princess, trying to avoid touching the arrow in Zolyn’s shoulder. She knew the arrow was poisoned, but she could not risk her Lady bleeding out further and thus did what she could with the antidote she had on her-unfortunately the medicine was not powerful enough to purify whatever toxin the Deva’s coated their weapons with.

Their summoning mount stones were lost in the crossfire so she and Zolyn had leapt onto the nearest horse that carried supplies to make their escape while the rest of their regiment was slaughtered.

Zyllian gritted her teeth, trying to shake the memory of her comrades as they were slain. Their healer had tried to reach Zolyn’s side as the arrow pierced her through her armor, but the young elf boy was caught unawares by a Devan spearman-he managed to yell at Zyllian to take Zolyn and run before his body fell, a gaping hole in his chest.

The frost biting snowstorm made it hard for Zyllian to recognize her surroundings. She had hoped she could make it back to one of the Valkyon outposts stationed high in the mountains that her regiment had passed by a few days ago. The wolf Elin swore under her breath, her eyes squinting to barely see through the clouded white that buffeted her vision.

“Zyllian…” The Elin stiffened at the call of her name from her Princess draped over her. “Zyllian leave me…I’m slowing you down…”

Zyllain shook her head, continuing forward. “No.” She said adamantly. “I’m not leaving you to die Zolyn. I swore an Oath and I will honor it.”

The fox Elin chuckled despite her injuries. “You were…always the stubborn one of the Fae twins…”

The warrior grimaced in response. “That’s what made me swear that Oath of Loyalty, my Lady.” Glancing behind the two of them, she swore once again. She had hoped the blowing snowstorm would cover their tracks, but there was enough blood staining the snow that it left the ground lightly pink. Shaking her head, she moved forward. Hopefully the two had managed to cover some distance from the enemy at least. 

Her wolf ears pricked a war cry above the wind. “My lady…” She whispered, reaching back to unsheathe her sword from her back.

“Zyllian...just go…” Zolyn tried to push herself out of the other Elin’s grip. Zyllian shrugged and tightened her hold.

“I’m not going anywhere. If I’m going to die, I’m going to die fighting.” She turned them both around to face the oncoming enemy that drew closer. Zyllian then mumbled low enough under her breath that Zolyn couldn’t hear her words. “For you, my lady…”


End file.
